


Good Luck Charm

by overcastskeleton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Don't get caught, F/F, Miss Cara can take my panties any day, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, hints of dom!Cara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: Cara can't fight without her good luck charm
Relationships: Cara Dune/Reader, Cara Dune/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic from my tumblr that I never posted (oops). Enjoy!

The cantina is loud and humming with energy. People fill the small building from wall to wall, chatting earnestly as they sip glowing blue liquid from clay cups. Final bets are placed at the bar, and spots are claimed beside the ring as the patrons mill around aimlessly, anxiously waiting for the fights to begin. 

You can hear them from behind the locked refresher door, but their leisurely conversation is the last thing on your mind. Cara has you pinned against the metal door, kissing you hungrily as her hands roam your body. Her hungry lips muffle the whine that falls from your own as she presses a knee between your legs.

“Cara,” you gasp when she lets you up for air. “Fights are starting soon. Gotta get back to the bar, not enough time.” 

“I’m third on the roster,” she mumbles as she rucks up the bottom of the dress that you’re wearing. “Plenty of time.” She pulls away, taking in your disheveled appearance with a grin. “Besides, y’know I fight better with a good luck kiss.” 

You roll your eyes, but you can’t keep up the feigned annoyance as her fingers trail up your thighs. You shudder slightly at the feeling of her calloused hands against your soft skin. “This is a little bit more than a kiss.” 

Cara smirks, dark eyes twinkling in the dim light of the refresher. “Maybe I just need a lotta luck today.” Her tongue swipes over your pulse and you moan as her lips and teeth urge blood to the surface, turning the skin at the base of your jaw a shade darker. 

Your breath hitches as she presses her thumb to your clit, rubbing the sensitive nub in small circles. You grind your hips down onto her hand, and a breathy whine spills into the quiet room as she slowly works at you. 

“Shh,” Cara warns with a sly smile on her face because how could she ever expect you to actually be quiet right now as you grind your hips against her finger. 

She likes to watch you try though. See the way your eyebrows furrow and you bite your bottom lip as you struggle to keep those pretty moans of yours inside. Cara’s almost tempted to turn you loose, let the noises she’ll coax out of you fill the cantina, but she doubts your boss, Flo, would be happy that Cara’s screwing you during your breaks. So, she settles for the stifled groans, just as she settles for the cramped movements the small refresher only allows.

Cara’s hands rise to your hips, and she tightens her grip as she guides your desperate movements against her thigh. “So needy you’re gonna use my thigh to get off. Don’t even want my fingers, huh, baby?”

You tilt your head back, angling your hips for more of the sweet friction that sends shivers down your spine. “I do,” you whimper, a hair above a whisper. 

“Do what?” Cara’s voice takes on a teasing lilt, and she presses her thigh harder against your core. 

“W-want your fingers,” you stutter out, eyelids fluttering shut. 

Cara chuckles, her thumbs drawing circles on your hips. “Thought you said there wasn’t enough time.” 

“ _ Cara _ ,” you whine, lips twisting into a pout. 

“Alright, alright.” She presses a fleeting kiss to your pouting lips, fingers digging into your thighs as she lifts you up and turns to place you on the counter. 

You lean back against the mirror; the metal faucet digs into the small of your back uncomfortably, but you’re too pent up to care. You spread your legs teasingly, slowly gathering up the fabric of your dress in your hands.

Cara’s eyes roam your body, from the swell of your heaving breasts to the damp fabric between your thighs, and a smile spreads slowly over her face. Her lips mold against yours, tongue darting out to open you up to her. You can still taste the sweet alcohol from her traditional pre-fight shots on her tongue. You tangle your fingers in her dark hair and pull her mouth closer, drunk off of your desire for more of her. 

Her hand comes to rest between your legs, rubbing her thumb against the damp material of your undergarments. She breaks the kiss to groan against your cheek. 

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re fucking soaking.” She moves your panties to the side, fingers spreading your slick over your folds. Cara brings her fingers to her lips, eyes fluttering shut as her tongue darts out for a taste. 

You watch, hypnotized by her movements, and the growing lust that blooms hot and heavy in your stomach. “ _ Please _ ,” you beg breathlessly. 

She hums, pulling your underwear off and stuffing them into her back pocket. “What do you want?” Her lips ghost over your jaw, while one of her fingers teases your entrance. 

You grasp her wrist tightly, too overwhelmed with desire for her to speak. Luckily, Cara seems to get the message and slides a finger into you without further teasing. You go limp in her embrace, lips parting to let out a high moan that Cara silences by covering your mouth with her free hand. 

She crooks her finger inside of you and pulls it nearly all the way out before thrusting it back in. Your thighs close around her hand, and she fits her body between your legs to keep them apart while she adds another finger. 

Cara sets a quick pace, fingers moving in and out of you in a way that makes your body go taut and leaves you gasping for breath. Her thumb circles your clit, sweet pressure that stokes the growing fire in your stomach. Your grip on her wrist tightens, your fingernails digging into her skin bringing sweet pain that eggs her on. 

You pull her in for a messy kiss, a desperate clash of lips and teeth. Her answering moan reverberates through your body, shudders down your spine to your toes. 

Cara pulls away from you with a hushed purr of your name. Her lips trail down your body coming to the hallowed place between your thighs. They wrap around your clit, turning your needy huff into a loud moan of her name; the sound is drowned out by the roar of the crowd as the fights begin. She wastes no time getting to work, thumbs parting your folds as she devours you. 

“ _ Oh _ . Yes, baby, just like that.” One hand squeezes your breast, the other tangles in Cara’s hair, pulling her face impossibly closer as her lips and tongue reduce you to a babbling mess. Her name is the only decipherable word on your tongue, and it fills the space in high-pitched pleas. 

Cara’s finger slips inside you again, teasing your walls as her tongue lashes against your clit, and it’s over. You come with a long, broken sigh, your hips nealy lifting off the counter as you buck into her mouth. Cara holds your thighs apart as she coaxes you through your orgasm. She laps at you greedily, moaning filthy praises into your dripping cunt. 

She pulls away, a wide grin on her lips, and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She presses a trail of soft kisses up your body, mouthing at your pulse until it steadies. When her lips find yours again, you can taste the hint of yourself on her tongue. It drives you crazy. You wrap your arms around her wide shoulders, and she groans, pressing her hips against your still-sensitive core. You mewl as the cool metal of her belt touches your clit. 

Another loud roar from the crowd makes you jump, bumping your forehead against hers. Cara chuckles quietly, rubbing her thumb over your knee. 

“I should get out there, stretch and stuff.” She takes a step back, letting your legs fall from around her waist. 

You spot your panties, still tucked into her back pocket. “I need those back.” You reach for them, and she dances away nimbly. 

“Nope.” Cara shoves them deeper into her pocket with a smirk. “They’re my good luck charm.” 

She kisses your cheek quickly and leaves you alone in the refresher to make yourself presentable. When you finally exit on shaky legs, Cara’s already in the ring. You shoulder your way behind the bar, a flustered smile on your face when Cara catches your eyes and tips you a wink. 

You spend the rest of your shift trying to ignore Flo’s skeptical looks and the heated glances Cara throws your way as she wins fight after fight. The other guys didn’t stand a chance, not when Cara had her good luck charm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to read more Cara fics, because I would be happy to write them!  
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
